


Discovery

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Cheating, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-09
Updated: 2002-03-09
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: This is the story of Yasai, the one female saiyan remaining, and her struggle between possesive Vegeta and a secretive ninja.





	Discovery

A slow, steady breath. "Come on, come on...," a deep voice barely whispered out. "I know you can do more than that." The man peered through the branches, straining in the darkness. Thankfully, the moon provided him with some light. Just enough.

The man found this boring at times, and talked to himself. "How many times have I done this? Too many. Atleast it's a woman for a change."

A woman.

Vegeta and Goku had thought they were the last saiya-jins left.

They _ had _ been the last of the saiya-jins -- until this woman showed up two months ago. A surviving saiya-jin.

A female saiya-jin...

"**Vegeta!!! Show yourself!! RAAAHHHHH!!!" Yasai, a fuming mass of muscle, screamed in the center of the clearing.**

**   
**

"Hmmm... It seems the love birds are still having problems." Neoku freely conversed with himself. "Rumor is that Vegeta wants a domestic lady... Heh. Right. A domestic, obedient, subservient saiya-jin! No wonder she's always pissed at him."

Yasai growled viciously into the night, screaming obscenities in conjunction with Vegeta's name. With another furious growl, Yasai threw her head back and screamed. Bright blue energy pulsed around her sweating body as she collected a blast. Throwing her arms out, teeny points of energy flew about -- destroying a bush here, a tree there.

"... Phew," Neoku let out a small breath -- seeing the tree in a smoldering heap just seven feet from where he sat.

The display of fury lasted many minutes, much to the dismay of Neoku. It was the same pattern every night: she'd do some basic Tai Chi moves, trying to relax, and inevitably, she'd begin cursing Vegeta and demolishing the vegetation around her. "**Why** can't she show what her true potential is? Is it too much to ask for?? This is really getting tedious, every night," he thought to himself. His occupation in this sorted affair was to spy on the new female saiya-jin and report back to Goku. "Sometimes I seriously question my decision to be the neighborhood assassin-and-spy for hire...," Neoku shook his head wearily.

He quickly snapped to attention as he realized that there was no sound coming from the disgruntled saiya-jin. In fact, she was no where to be seen. Neoku began to panic, scanning the expanse of forest for the dangerous woman, knowing that she'd have the advantage over him.

The saiya-jins weren't exterminated by _ accident _... they're lethal.

He searched for her ki, and with a sigh of relief, located Yasai's presence. Curious at her sudden change in behavior, he went to investigate... He picked his way carefully through the underbrush until he reached the spot.

His mouth gaped open in shock.

She was naked, completely naked, standing with her back to Neoku, beside a large stream that had been hidden by trees. Her brown tail twitched in irritation.

"This is just wrong... I need to leave...," but despite the arguments in his mind, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "What am I thinking?! She's the enemy! I _ really _ need to leave before this gets any worse." As he turned to weave back through the woods, his hand brushed against a twig, making a very tiny snapping noise -- barely audible, but he cringed, knowing that saiya-jin senses are much finer than any human's.

To his horror, Yasai turned in his direction, hearing the faint sound. She squinted, searching the forest, but not feeling any serious amount of ki, turned her attention back to the stream where she was bathing. He bit his lip, not daring to move. Not _ wanting _ to move, either. He started convincing himself that it wouldn't be wrong. He wasn't really a good **or** bad guy. Just whatever kept his stomach full and a roof over his head. No dedications. Plus, it wouldn't be like he would be telling her the Z warriors' secrets or anything.

But then of course, she most likely would try killing him if he approached. "Heh, I enjoy a challenge. That's why I'm a stealth ninja and not a pansy-ass." Licking his lips, he watched as she dove into the stream.

And then he remembered that she didn't _ know _ who he was. She might not try killing him on the spot. "It doesn't matter anyway. She'll probably be willing to do anything that would be defying Vegeta..."

He creeped to the edge of the trees, emerging from hiding. She still was unaware of his presence, too busy cursing Vegeta in her mind. She submerged herself in the water, rinsing her long hair and then reemerged, shaking the liquid from her locks. Neoku readily accepted the sight of her unclad curves dripping with water. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the ground.

She heard it hit the grass and, without changing expression, she asked the shadows, "Who dares watch me?" Because she knew Vegeta wouldn't be creeping around in the woods like that. Vegeta embraced confrontations.

"I'm just a hungry warrior who'd like to help you out."

"Oh really? With what?" she replied with contempt.

"Wouldn't you like to make Vegeta as pissed as you are?"

"What do you know?" she snapped.

"I know that you're the last female saiya-jin and that he wants you for himself."

"Hmph, I will decide what I will do, not him."

"Most definitely..."

"How do you intend to help me?" she curiously asked.

"Well, if he wanted you to be his mate, what would be the thing I could do for you that would tick him off?" he offered.

"Stranger, you speak boldy but truthfully. That indeed would make him upset..."

Neoku saw her eyes glint in the darkness of the night, and he grinned. "You will not harm me? I'll put down my weapon."

"Certainly I will not inflict wounds on you," a grin, "when I'm trying to give Vegeta a hint that I'm not his belonging."

"As you say," Neoku softly replied.

Neoku, still covered by the shadows, finished undressing, leaving the katana hidden in the bushes. He could hear his mind telling him not to trust this witch, but something else was urging him on. And he couldn't deny it what it wanted. The need was too strong. He emerged from the cover of the darkness, awaiting her response. She looked on with indifference.

*_ Damn the saiya-jin and their haughty attitudes _* He grit his teeth.

But, she flashed him a smile, a wicked smile, and he grinned back. He walked up to the edge of the stream, looking down at her. She tipped her head back and smirked. "What's the matter, never done it with an alien before?" He ignored the coy question and dove into the water after her.

She sighed inwardly with disdain, thinking that this human would be unable to solve her problem. She would like to be with a true warrior race, but there were very few to choose from. In fact, the only adult saiya-jins are Vegeta and Goku, and Goku was already married off to some human. She could learn to love Vegeta, he _ was _ the prince... * _ If only it weren't for his damned ignorant way of acting like he can order me around. _*

But, she thought, maybe this strange ninja would make her feel better. Who ever said a little fun was wrong? She pushed her thoughts aside, not wanting to incur another angered frenzy.

*_ This one is bold to think he, a human, could ever satisfy a female saiya-jin _*

It had only been a month since Vegeta had joined her in a similar fashion, being tender and affectionate. She had allowed him. *_ And now he thinks he has control over me _*

She bit Neoku on his neck, just above his collar bone.

His muscles tensed. *_ She _ ** _bit_ ** _ me! _* He gripped her tightly on the hips and managed to pull her back. Looking at Yasai, "What was that for?"

She realized that he was alarmed at her action, but why? Biting was a customary form of foreplay. *_ ... for saiya-jins... _*

"Don't be frightened earthling, that is just a way of the saiya-jins... I should have briefed you on the species beforehand." Neoku squinted at her. *_ I just love her sarcasm _* But at the same time he felt a pleasant tingling sensation radiate from his neck, to the base of his spine, and over his body. This calmed his strained muscles and he held her gently, pulling her closer to his well sculpted body.

"How tantalizing," she thought, "to have control rather than be bossed around by Vegeta." She watched amused at Neoku's expression as she traced a delicate finger down the middle of his back.

She inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed over a circular mass of scar tissue, located at the base of his spine. Like he was missing something...

Neoku was unaware of her "discovery," enjoying the warmth of a beautiful woman's hands. His tranquil moment was interrupted by urgent lips of fire. Closing his eyes, he kissed Yasai back in a hungered fervor, and thought that she tasted incredibly sweet for her reputation.

Oddly enough, these two strangers stood for long minutes, passionately kissing. But then, she began to rock her hips against his body, getting even closer to Neoku. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, she smothered her full breasts against the hard flesh of his chest. He slid his palms up and down her body, wanting to touch her everywhere and not able to decide where to start.

While benevolent hands smoothed over her curves, Yasai's mind raced. *_ What was that scar from? _ * Certainly it couldn't be what she thought. But it felt just like the scar on Vegeta. The one on the base of his spine. * _ Where his _ ** _tail_ ** _ used to be. _* Excitement flooded her, partially from the coddling, partially from the grand idea that had condensed in her mind. "A wonderful male saiya-jin," she mused, "lost and all for the taking!"

"Mmmm," she moaned in Neoku's ear, "your hands feel so warm." At that, Neoku wrapped his strong arms tightly around her body, and decided to leave the coolness of the stream for a place a little more strategic. Taking flight, Yasai pressed close to his form, Neoku selected a grassy spot near the water's bank. Laying her back gently, he covered her cold skin with his own pulsing body, kissing her face all over.

He touched his lips gently across her soft cheek till he arrived at her ear. Whispering very low and very seductively, "I want you.... I want you Yasai."

Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, savoring the tingling of excitement, she responded with, "how do you want me?"

He growled, not unlike the saiya-jin he didn't know he was, nibbled her ear, and said, "from behind, so I can touch your beautiful body all over." And with that, he sat back on his haunches, and nudged her to get up, rubbing her thighs in anticipation.

She stood on hands and knees, eagerly awaiting, and he kneeled behind her, but instead took her delicate brown tail into his hands. Neoku stroked the soft fur in both directions, enjoying both the feel himself and the reaction he got out of Yasai at such a touch.

And then, with the furry appendage still in one hand, he grasped her hips. Using his free hand, he stroked her wet flesh, locating his area of destination. Guiding his stiff, thick arousal to her entrance, he softly slipped inside Yasai's body. She moaned with the feeling, his flesh filling her completely, and Neoku's groan accompanied her. Slowly he pulled his pelvis back, and she was afraid he would slip out, but no such tragedy occurred. No, he thrusted into the dripping heat of Yasai again.

A faltering, "oooh," was all she could utter as the swollen tip of Neoku's member was rammed inside her depths. He picked up an even rhythm of thrusts and she roughly rocked her body to match his moves, making each plunge all the more pleasurable. She felt light all over, a state of delight she had never before experienced.

He pulled far back again, only this time Yasai was not met with a powerful shove. Instead, he slipped just the bulbous_ tip _ of his lengthy manhood back and forth into her wetness. He sped up -- and she rocked her pelvis faster, enjoying _ thoroughly _ the magnificence of his broad shaft rubbing her hot sensitive entrance.

Yasai gasped passionately. In a magnificent feat, Neoku moved with inhuman speed, and when at last he reached that electric point of no return, he slammed his cock deep into the burning center of Yasai and let loose his juices.

Huffing, he remained still for a moment, calming down and holding his arms loosely around her body. He kissed her shoulder, then pulled out of Yasai, rolling over in the grass beside her. She reclined back, running hands through disheveled hair, and looked over at Neoku. His warm cum was dripping all over her swollen pussy, down her muscular legs, on on the grass.

"That was _ very _ nice. What do you think?"

"Nice?" he questioned, "That was by far the best lovin' I've ever had." She grinned.

"Well, you know what they say about saiya-jins..."

"Heh," he chuckled, "they come in the form of sexy vixens who seduce innocent by-standers?"

"No... I was going to say that they're usually pretty well endowed." She winked.

He looked at her, full of confusion. "What... what does that mean?"

Cocking her head to one side, "Where did you get that scar? The one on your back?"

"I...," he stammered, "I don't know. I've always had it. Why does it matter??"

She looked into his eyes and saw the fear of a small child.

"Well, what did your parents say about it?"

"...," he looked away, "They died. I never knew them."

Her eyes filled with emotion, "I'm so sorry..." 

He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter now." He impulsively ran his fingers through his hair. "What's all this gotta do with that weird scar?"

Her gaze fell to the ground, "Well, I think that you are...." she trailed off.

"I'm what? Stupid? A weak human? Ugly? Stop me when I get to it."

"No! But I _ do _ have sufficient reason to believe that you- uhh... are a saiya-jin."

"**What??!** That's impossible! How could I be one of you guys??"

She shrugged. "Goku went his whole life without knowing," she offered, "why couldn't you too?"

He shook his head, eyes shut tight. "No, impossible. I'm from earth."

She reached out to him, but when she touched his shoulder, his body inundated with bright energy. Grabbing his pants, he blasted out of the forest, leaving Yasai.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before /Dragonball Super/


End file.
